Dare is always the better choice
by critter141151
Summary: After a few drinks and a mysterious game of truth or dare, Mello awakes naked with an equally nude Matt. And what's this about having to wear a skirt! Crack, Lemon rated M for a reason, if you enjoy cross-dressing take a read ; MattxMello


This was not going to end well.

No not at all, especially for a certain red head in stripes.

* * *

Mello woke up like usual, with only a mild headache forming from a hangover. Speaking of which, he began to wonder what happened last night..? Somehow, he managed to make it into bed, and there was a lump on top of him.

"Huh..?" He said pushing the lump off revealing it to be Matt. Without pants, or boxers, or anything at all..

Oh shit. _'Am I wearing anyth- Great no I'm not either.'_

He slid out of bed and moved into the bathroom, regardless of whether this was a good thing or bad thing, he needed a shower. Unfortunately, even after stepping out fully clean, he still had come to no conclusion, and nervous about facing the gamer sleeping on his bed.

Or rather the gamer standing at the door of the bathroom. Mello blushed reaching to get changed, realizing he left his clothes in the other room.

"Morning sunshine, and I have your outfit lying out on the bed, remember you can't back out of the dare, you're the one who made the rules in the first place." Matt said nonchalantly walking to go use the toilet behind the blond ignoring the fact both of them were still in fact naked.

"Err Matt, what are you talking about, and why did we wake up naked in the same bed?" Mello said walking back into his room, still unable to bring himself to look at Matt.

"So he really doesn't remember…" Matt whispered under his breath trying to ignore the slightly depressed feeling it gave him. Louder, he responded, "We were playing truth or dare after a few drinks, you're a real lightweight aren't cha? Anyway, you picked dare one time so now you have to wear the outfit on the bed all day, no getting out of it. As for the last part, do you remember anything else from last night..? If you don't you're a genius I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

Mello blushed, his mind had already went that way, but he had hoped he was wrong. And what outf-?

"MATT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The blond yelled rushing to the door, but Matt also being a genius had anticipated this and locked it.

"MAIL JEEVAS YOU OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mello snarled banging on it. "It's your fault for picking dare! That's why I always picked truth! And come on you made me walk around Wammy's nude once when I picked dare, just wear the damn clothes, besides they suit you!" Matt yelled back trying to hold the door closed as a flimsy lock is not much compared to an enraged Mello.

"Fine!" Mello yelled turning away from the door, stomping to put the clothes on, a dare was a dare damn it.

After putting it on, Mello reluctantly turned to the mirror to look at it. His shirt had been mostly the same black, tight, leather vest, but with long frilly sleeves attached to the arms now. And his leather pants were replaced with a short, black frilly skirt with fishnets and hooker boots. Along with a ribbon on the left side of his head to complete the outfit. Even if it was hurting his manly pride, he had to admit he pulled off drag nicely.

He turned as he heard a whistle from Matt as he exited the bathroom. Mello glared, and Matt only smirked in return. Mello blushed, as he could tell from the look Matt was giving him, it was more than a simple look over to laugh it. The red head had been undressing him with his eyes.

"W-what are you staring at?" Mello yelled blush obviously staining his cheeks are he avoided looking directly at Matt.

"Mmm, you, I kinda regret making you wear that," He said walking closer to him, and whispered in his ear, "I wanna' take it off you now." He bit the lobe of Mello's ear and backed off to go put on his own clothes."But that'd ruin my fun of being able to humiliate you for once, so maybe later…" Matt said slipping on his shirt, fully dressed now.

Mello looked away from him completely, "…So we did s-sleep together yesterday?" Damn this outfit was making his confidence drop, or maybe it was the overall awkwardness, who knows?

Matt sighed and walked back over to Mello, "Mello it seemed consensual last night, but we were both drunk," he paused trying to push his thoughts away from affecting his voice, "I-if you really didn't enjoy it, then I can understand if we never talk about this again." Matt said, trying to keep his voice even. Even in these situations, he'll think of the blond's wishes above his own.

Mello was speechless, a part of him was embarrassed that he felt that way for Matt. In some ways, he thought he forced him last night, but he can't remember anything. Its all a black space, after downing the fifth or was it sixth drink?

Matt sighed again, "Look, I'm just going to go start breakfast, we can talk later or forget it completely, your choice." Adding on in his head, _'Like always.'_

Matt walked out to start breakfast leaving Mello alone in the bedroom. Angry, he slammed his fist down on the dresser and moved to follow the red head, angry at his own actions. It's obvious, that Matt was acting all nonchalant because he wanted to forget about it, he already made it into a joke, easy enough to pass by as nothing.

* * *

Breakfast passed by in silence, then moved into lunch, when Mello for once ran out of chocolate.

"Matt! I ran out of chocolate can you go get some?" Mello yelled out to him from the kitchen. Matt was sitting in the center of the living room, computers sprawled around typing swiftly on two different switching every now and then.

"Kinda' busy Mells, finally found some information we've been looking for, but getting though this server is a bitch! You'll have to get it yourself, this is gonna' take a while!" Matt yelled back, snickering under his breath, was Mello hoping that the world wasn't going to see him dressed like that? _'That's what you get for forgetting we had sex last night asshole. Especially after what you said too, apparently all those, "I love yous," were just lies.'_

Mello grinded his teeth and grabbed his wallet storming out of the apartment. _'I'll find a way to get back at you Mail, just you wait.'_

In truth, Matt wasn't busy at all, but it did give him a chance to not have to pretend to not care for Mello's sake. That and picturing the blond dressed like that in public is an amusing picture. Matt sighed switching it back to his MMORPG, hoping his "brb" didn't get his group killed.

Meanwhile, Mello had an interesting trip to the store. Most of the cars either honked or whistled, someone tried to grope him and he had to snap their wrist on the way to and back from the store. Other then the cashier saying, "Have a nice day Miss," nothing else happened, but Mello was still pissed at having to go out in public dressed like this.

Matt hearing the angry stomping that could only belong to Mello, switched it back to one of his programs, to make it look like he was busy. The blond slammed the door open, glared at the red head, and moved to the kitchen without a word.

Matt sighed, not finding it as funny anymore. Even though he knew he wanted what was best for Mello, he still wanted to know.

Mello was glaring at the table furiously biting into a chocolate bar when Matt walked into the kitchen and sat opposite to him at the table.

"Yes?" Mello asked still glaring at the table.

"…Mello, I know you probably would rather not talk about it, but I really need to know. Do you regret what we did last night? I-I know you said you don't remember it, but you told me you loved me. I.." Matt, didn't know what else to say, he was afraid to look at Mello, regretting his decision to even mention it.

Mello's eyes softened, it seemed the gamer cared about it more than he thought. Mello stood up, and walked around to the other side of the table and stood in front of Matt. Matt was still looking at the floor, scared of the fury bound to be in Mello's eyes.

Mello leaned down, and lifted Matt's chin up to kiss him. Matt was surprised, but quickly grabbed the back of Mello's head making the kiss more forceful and passionate. He stood up, and began to lead Mello back to one of their rooms, neither noticed which one it was and simply wanted a bed to use.

Matt pushed him onto the bed climbing up to continue their kiss while unzipping the vest to take it off. He moved to lick and nip at Mello's neck and newly exposed skin. It was clearer than last night, more real, as if the night before had only been a wonderful dream.

He slipped the skirt down and off along with the fishnets, the boots had already come off when Mello came back from the store. He looked up at the blond who's face was flushed, and said, "You're beautiful," before claiming his lips once again.

Luckily, they had been in Matt's room, so the lube was easy to get and quickly spread on Matt's fingers. He eased his fingers in stretching the blond while sucking and nipping at his neck in an attempt to distract him. Soon, Mello's small mewls turned into pleas that grew louder and louder. Matt eventually took his fingers out, and rubbed more lube on his member.

"Are you sure about this Mello?" Matt said, still unsure if this was truly a dream or not, everything was certainly clearer than last night, but just being with the blond always seemed so unreal.

Mello nodded his head leaning up to kiss him before helping Matt to move into him. Mello bit his lip to keep from crying out, and Matt gripped the blond's back to resist thrusting before Mello could adjust.

"You can move," Mello whispered as his face was pressed close to the red head's shoulder by his ear. His arms wrapped around his shoulder each of them clinging to each other biting and clutching to make sure this was real.

Mello let out a louder moan and Matt began to thrust harder more aimed at that one spot. His rhythm slowly losing its pattern as both began to get closer and closer.

"MAIL!"

"MIHAEL!"

Both came, shouting the others name and collapsed onto the bed. Matt pulled out and moved to hold Mello close to him, and whispered, "I love you."

Mello turned around in the embrace and replied the same, kissing Matt softly and resting against his shoulder. He was drifting closer to sleep when Matt's voice came over the haze, "Hey, can you wear this for me more often? I promise you won't have to go outside again, that was only for the dare…"

Mello stared at Matt's hopeful eyes and closed his own drifting off to sleep without a reply. He still had to ask him why he had this outfit lying around anyway, but he was too tired to care at the moment and was soon passed out.

Matt gazed down at him before holding him closer and drifting off with the thought, _'Mission accomplished!'_ as he too succumbed to the world of sleep.

* * *

This was fun, really fun. The idea came out of no where, and as usual I appreciate any criticism. I don't own death note, honestly there'd be more gay and Matt and Mello definitely would have had more screen time and no death scenes. :D I think the lemon was a little rushed, but I wanted to finish it in time for something. And sweet Jesus, I made a personal accomplishment MWAHAHAHAHA I FINALLY WROTE UKE MELLO! Gomen, every time I try he just makes himself be seme o/o so I'm happy. That and I'm really tired, I'll edit it in a bit. Thank you for reading though :]

P.S. I need to ask her, but my sister drew the picture of Mello is the skirt, I need to see if can be scanned or not, but if so I will add link to it. =w=


End file.
